


Misplaced Trust (New)

by fadedlikethelilac



Series: Misplaced [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Consent Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Spark Play, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust, Withdrawn Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: “I trust you.”Blurr Trusts Longarm with his very spark.Longarm knows he's far too compromised and this... this needs to end.This fic can be read first. It is the rewritten version of Misplaced Trust and as such has much better writing.The plot is pretty much exactly the same, but the actual writing has changed a fair bit and the first part has been expanded out into it's own scene.





	Misplaced Trust (New)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay So nine months ago I wrote Misplaced Trust, a little thing I just threw together from the idea of Blurr/Longarm and spark play. To be honest I wrote it in a rush desperate to get the idea on paper. That's the best way to write. 
> 
> Well... nine months later, Misplaced Trust is my most kudosed work by a healthy margin, I'm really happy about that. I'm glad you guys like it so much. Anyway because of that I'm been thinking about writing some more with it, Sorry this isn't that sequel. 
> 
> What this is is Nine months worth of editing and a beta who enjoys yelling "Names need capital letters," and "Questions need question marks" at me. 
> 
> So a huge thank you to my beta Mogseltof, who did a lot more than check my grammar and spell and without whom this fic wouldn't be half as good as it is.

“I trust you.”

Longarm looked at the pulsing spark in front of him. A brilliant ice white, he could feel the heat of it. “Blurr, no… We can’t merge.” 

“I know.” 

He pressed down the feelings of how badly he wanted to. He didn’t really want to, of course not, Decepticons didn’t spark merge, and certainly not with Autobots. “Why…” He held off on asking what the frag Blurr was doing then. 

“Touch me.” Blurr arched, his spark enticingly right there, where he could reach out and just…

“Touch?” Longarm said, his hand reaching out to do just that, but… 

Spark based interfacing was not something that Decepticons went in for. Oh, a few of the more serious couples — Strika and Lugnut for example — would engage in spark merges. Pit, he was pretty sure that were spark bonded. But sparkplay, the idea of letting another touch your spark, not with their own spark, but with they hands, fingers or claws that could so easily crush or extinguish. One slip that would mean, crippling pain or even death.

“Yeah touch, you know play with the corona. I mean if you wanted to, you don’t have to, I can just...” He could feel the uncertainty growing in Blurr’s field, the doubt, the fear that he might have ruined the fragile relationship they’d been growing. 

Longarm didn’t think, he just acted, knowing that he couldn’t lose Blurr, not like this. He shoved his hand forward in a rush, going straight through the corona and into the plasma of the spark itself. 

Blurr let out a burst of pained static, though that wasn’t the reason Shockwave jerked his hand back just has fast. 

Longarm held his burned hand close. Much of the circuitry had out right melted, and most of the sensors had shut down entirely. “Frag. I’m sorry. I’ve never…” He cut himself off before he started making excuses. 

Blurr laughed. “You’ve never tried spark play before. It’s okay I should have guessed from your reaction. And I really should have asked before opening my spark chamber.”

“You’re okay?” Longarm found himself relieved despite the fact that accidentally putting the Autobot’s best intel bot out of action would have been excellent for the Decepticon cause. 

“Yeah I’m fine, it just stings a bit, like dipping your hand in liquid nitrogen, except you actually feel it in your spark. Kind of hot actually. How’s your hand? Do you need a medic?”

“I’m fine, Blurr,” he lied.

“You think you’re fine?” Blurr was incredulous. “You’re rated for what, one thousand Kelvin? I know you didn’t touch it for long, but my spark runs at over seven thousand five hundred Kelvin. Honestly I’m surprised your outer plating didn’t melt, there’s no way your circuitry is okay. 

“I’m fine, Blurr.” It would probably be best to see a medic and never talk about this again, things with Blurr had already gone too far, and then again, why not let them go a little further. “I want to try this. With you.”

Blurr grinned. “Good, but next time. Right now we’re taking you to see a medic.”

There had been a next time, several more next times. He at least had the common sense not to open his own spark to Blurr, but that was about all that could be said. It wasn’t hard to get the hang of spark play once he slowed down and remembered what he was doing. Decepticons didn’t engage in spark play, at least not as a consensual form or intimacy. He was more than familiar with it was a form of torture. He simply had to readjust bring pleasure, not pain. 

Shockwave was compromised. It was that simple. Blurr didn’t know it yet, his cover was still intact, but if didn’t act soon then everything he had fought for, the very Decepticon cause, would be in danger. He’d never opened his own spark chamber, but Blurr opening his own had been the tipping point. That show of trust, the dedication, the rush of power. It was more than a little addictive. 

Blurr sat on his desk, chest plates open as Longarm watched his spark. He traced the edge of the spark casing and Blurr quivered, just slightly just enough for Shockwave to know how much of an effect he was having on Blurr. Had they been in Longarm’s habsuite Blurr would have been openly moaning, but here in Longarm’s office he remained silent. 

Shockwave’s mind wandered through, as his fingers drew closer to Blurr’s spark. It was well into the off shift now, both he and Blurr liked to work late, and the last of the other bots had left. He already had worked his way seamlessly into the security systems both here and his habsuite, but here the ceilings were higher and there was more room to maneuver. In short now was the perfect time. 

“Blurr, there’s something we need to talk about.” 

“You want to talk nmmmm…” Blurr cut himself off with a strangled moan as Longarm closed his hand gently around his spark. His whole body was quivering with the effort of staying still and silent. 

“Yes,”

Blurr moaned again the lust and longing in his EM field washing over Longarm. “Sure,” another moan escaped him, “whatever you,” a pause for another moan, “Want.”

Longarm paused, taking the time to savour the sight of Blurr blissed out on pleasure, it would probably be the last time he ever saw it. And then, hand still closed loosely around Blurr’s spark Shockwave transformed. 

His antennae unfurled, legs became longer, and his hands became claws, though somehow through all the changes he kept his grip on Blurr’s spark.

A high pitched whine of pain escaped Blurr’s vocaliser, and his grip on the desk tightened as he fought to stay perfectly still. One wrong move now and Shockwave would crush his spark. 

Blurr lost control of his field though, horror flooding through it, every emotion of hurt and violation on display for Shockwave to feel. He almost cringed back at the feel of it, keeping his own field back close against his plating. He’d expected this. 

“So… This is a surprise.” 

Shockwave couldn’t help but admire the way Blurr kept his voice calm even as panic flooded his field. Blurr knew he wasn’t getting out of this alive, but he was still an excellent spy. It was such a shame he’d chosen the wrong side in this war. 

“For both of us, I assure you.” He should just kill Blurr, not draw it out like this. The problem was, he didn’t want Blurr dead he wanted… more. He didn’t even know what more meant. Simply that what he had with Blurr right now wasn’t enough. 

“What do you mean both of us, I hardly think it is a surprise to you, that you are a Dec-mmmmm!” Shockwave had shifted a claw brushing the edge across Blurr’s spark. “You cannot just do that.” Outrage joined the maelstrom of emotions in Blurr’s field. “You can NOT just go oh I’m a Decepticon and then keep fingering my spark like, ooooh yes just like…” Blurr managed to cut himself off and glare at Shockwave. 

It was gratifying to know that even in his true form he could still make Blurr moan. It was tempting to see if he could make Blurr scream his true name in ecstasy. 

“I never intended things to go this far. You came as a surprise Blurr.” He brushed one claw across Blurr’s spark again. The claws were far more suited to the task that his hands had ever been, better for precision touches and rated for far higher temperatures.

Blurr managed a bitter laugh, accompanied by a wave of arousal in Blurr’s field that was quickly suppressed by the betrayal. “I got too close did I?”

Blurr’s field was a malstrom of different emotions, but riding over them all the betrayal, the pain and violation, then edging it all the hopelessness. Shockwave’s hand was already around Blurr’s spark. Blurr knew there was nothing he could do. He would never voice it further, but toying with Blurr’s spark like this was a violation that went deeper than any other. Shockwave stopped. Blurr deserved a clean death at least. 

“Yes. Now you are going to answer a few questions for me.” 

“Wonderful interrogation time. Do you even understand how fragging stupid that is? I would have told you literally anything you wanted to know five minutes ago, but if you think I’m going to tell you anything now then you are far more deranged than…” 

Shockwave gave Blurr’s Spark a gentle squeeze, grounding him drawing him back to the present. “I want to know if you still trust me.”  

Blurr stared at him in shock. “Did you just ask… You did. You are a fragging deep cover Decepticon spy.” Pause, and now panic was the dominant emotion in Blurr’s field. “What did you do to Longarm?”

“There never was a Longarm. It has always been me. Now answer the question.”

Shockwave was almost certain that Blurr’s field relaxed at that, the panic definitely subsided. “So I’ve been in love with a Decepticon this whole time.” Now his voice echoed the despair in his field. “It was never real was it?”

“Answer the question, Blurr. Do you still trust me?”

Blurr paused, staring. He reset his vocaliser. “I’m sorry, you, the Decepticon spy, want to know if I, the Autobot agent, still trust you. You have been lying to me since the start.” Frustration and pain flared through Blurr’s field. “Why on Cybertron would I still trust you?”

Shockwave felt resigned, even if he’d known that it was going to come to this, it didn’t stop it from hurting. He tightened his grip on Blurr’s spark. At least it would be over soon.

“Not that it even fragging matters anyway.” Blurr continued, his voice speeding up as panic set in again. “You hand is literally already inside my chest. You are crushing my spark and it won’t even leave a trace, just my mysteriously grey frame. And you know what the worst part is? The fragging worst part? I do, I know you are literally about to extinish my spark and I still love you.” There was self loathing in Blurr’s field, and some measure of acceptance. He knew he was about to die, and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it, he didn’t even try. 

Shockwave froze, his claws stopping in place. This hadn’t been part of the script he’d gone over in his head so many times. Blurr was supposed to curse him out. Yell about how he was a lying and a traitor, regret everything they’d ever done together. And That would be enough for Shockwave to let go of his feelings and crush Blurr’s spark. Instead. 

“You still want this? You still want us?” Shockwave’s voice was very quiet. 

“Yeah, I still want us. How messed up is that?”

Shockwave pulled his hand out of Blurr’s chest, expecting at any moment for Blurr’s chest plates to snap shut and for Blurr to make a run for it. He didn’t know what he’d do when Blurr did. Perhaps the maintenance system could be of used. It would be a messy and painful death, but his cover was remain intact.

Instead though, Blurr stayed sitting on the desk, chest plates open staring at Shockwave, seemingly fixed in place as surprize flashed through his field.  “You’re not going to kill me?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Aren’t you worried that I’ll tell someone.”

“I trust you."

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you are are keen to see a Sequel, it is still in the works, it's going to be from Blurr's point of view and continuing on after this fic. Unfortunately I'm really not sure how much I can do to keep the ending happy... I'm going to try, but I also do not plan on having either defect, or having a peace treating happening in the background. 
> 
> So basically... I'm setting myself up for happy ending hard mode.


End file.
